gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Gilboa Sant
is a pilot of the AMS-129 Geara Zulu in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Personality & Character Befitting of a father, Gilboa is viewed as a warm and friendly person, being open minded and concerned for the welfare of his family. History Pre-Unicorn According to his son Tikva Sant, Gilboa was arrested by the Earth Federation while on Earth and was subjected to torture and malnourished until Captain Suberoa Zinnerman rescued him. Industrial 7 The charitable Vist Foundation planned on handing over the source of its prosperity to the Sleeves, known as Laplace's Box. An object whose contents are unknown but are said to contain a secret that could lead to the downfall of the Earth Federation. Gilboa was among the crew of the Garencieres to the colony, Industrial 7, to receive the box. They ran into a Londo Bell ship but managed to outrun it after Marida Cruz and her NZ-666 Kshatriya destroyed three Federation mobile suits. When they arrived at the colony, the crew discovered that Princess Mineva Lao Zabi had stow aboard, intent on reaching Cardeas Vist first. Marida was unsuccessful in retrieving the princess before Zinnerman went in person to meet with Vist. While the meeting was going on, Londo Bell surrounded the colony and managed to destroy one of the Garencieres's AMS-129 Geara Zulu. Gilboa, who was on the bridge at the time, called Marida on the com and advised that they cut straight through the colony to extract Zinnerman. They succeeded, albeit causing collateral damage to the colony. Unicorn Capture and An Enemy Visitor After the failure at Industrial 7, the Garencieres was ordered by Full Frontal to locate the Nahel Argama, which had taken possession of the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam, the supposed "key" to Laplace's Box. They succeeded in locating their quarry in a debris field at the Nahel Argama destroyed a Salamis-class carrier, before transmitting its location to the Rewloola. The operation succeeded when Marida/Kshatriya captured the Unicorn, though the Sleeves discovered that Mineva was being held hostage on board the Nahel Argama Upon bringing the Unicorn back to the Sleeves' base at Palau, its pilot was discovered to a young boy named Banagher Links, who had interfered with initial attempts to retrieve Mineva. After he was interrogated and presented before Frontal, Banagher was taken under the custody of both Marida and Gilboa. While having the young boy as his guest during dinner, Tikva began prodding Banagher with questions before both engaged in debate over whether Neo Zeon or the Federation were in the right. Banagher won the argument by asking if war is ever justified. When he began to grapple with the fact that he indirectly killed someone on the battlefield, Gilboa look saddened. Marida then got up from the table to take Banagher to chapel to explain the true nature of Zeon. Unexpected Attack Just as soon as he had got home, Gilboa was being transferred, for Frontal believed that the Federation may have tracked them down. Tikva ran out of the apartment before his father could leave, asking why he going so soon. Gilboa promised his son that he will be back and told him to look after the family. Not too soon, Londo Bell launched an attack on Palau to extract both Banagher and the Unicorn. Though the Sleeves anticipated their every move before retaliating. Ultimately, the battle ended when Banagher/Unicorn captured Marida/Kshatriya. Ghost of Laplace The Garencieres began to tail the Nahel Argama in hopes of rescuing Marida. Gilboa excitedly decided to take an MS to head the operation while the enemy was scouting out the ruins of Laplace and rendezvousing with a Vist Foundation shuttle. Unexpectedly, Banagher/Unicorn, somehow sensing the Sleeves' approach, left the Laplace wreckage and head in the direction of the Gilboa team, who opened fire on him. Zinnerman advised Gilboa over the comm not to waste too much time and warned that the Gundam is moving faster than they thought. Gilboa commented that Banagher did seem to have good intuition. Gilboa/Geara Zulu engaged Banagher/Unicorn direct, slamming his beam tomahawk against the Unicorn's shield. He told Banagher of their objective and advised him to stay back if he wants to live. Death As Frontal engaged Banagher, Zinnerman ordered him to rescue Frontal, who was being pursued into the atmosphere by Banagher. Gilboa died when a shot from the Unicorn's beam magnum hit him, which was meant to hit Frontal's MSN-06S Sinanju. Gallery Image:Gundam Unicorn - 03 - Large 52.jpg|Gilboa Sant piloting a Geara Zulu 456464654.jpg 7f582c4b.jpg o0640048011165304289.jpg Category:Deceased